


Stars

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony draws the connection between his teammate and Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I challenged myself to write 24 short stories for Advent. Unfortunately for me, I got this idea late on the 2nd of December, so the first few are very short and a bit hurried.

Tony hung up the last star he was holding, then stepped back totake it all in. They had decided to decorate the Tower for Christmas. Well, or rather Steve had asked if they could and Coulson and Tony had been unable to deny him.

Tony nodded, satisfied with the decoration. Then something occurred to him. He nudged the star he’d hung up, then turned to Steve with a grin. “You know, it’s not surprising that you like Christmas. It is kinda your holiday, huh?”

Steve tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, all those stars, all that red and white and blue…” Tony looked to one of the more cornier ornaments in white and blue. Where the hell had those come from?

Steve looked shocked. “Tony! That’s… that’s… it has nothing to do with me! How…” he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Tony shrugged, somewhat apologetic in the face of Steve’s distress. “It’s not like I’m the first one to think so. You should have seen those Captain America Christmas Ornaments.”

Steve blanched. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. There were of course the stars, both plain and in all three colours at once, the baubles with your shield on them, the ones with you dressed as Santa…” Tony grinned at Coulson. “Just ask Agent here. I’m sure he had all 24 ornaments.”

The way Coulson shifted briefly and blushed slightly made the others suspect that Tony wasn’t that far off. Coulson rallied. “I’m more curious how you know so much about them, Stark.”

Tony blushed. “I… I don’t.”

Clint grinned. “Really? So you wouldn’t be able to describe all 24 of them?”

“Really makes you wonder if we wouldn’t be able to find some if we looked,” Natasha agreed.

Tony felt his blush grow darker. Refusing to look at Steve, he turned. “I have to go. Wonders to create, miracles to plan…” Like where to hide his Captain America collection so Clint and Natasha wouldn’t find them.

Damn those ninjas.


End file.
